Bad Luck
by ABethel
Summary: Some people are just born lucky. Mikan, however, was not. Staying with her worst enemy Natsume Hyuuga; her life has pretty much turned upside down.


**1: Kill me now**

* * *

Kill me now.

No seriously, _kill me now._

Why? Imagine hating someone so much, to the point you'd gladly assassinate them for free. Imagine having a grudge on someone and that someone being a bastard to you for four long, awful years. Imagine being forced to move in with that person, because your crappy excuses for parents want to go visit and stay with your successful older brother miles away, so they dump you at this bastard's house for six weeks.

 _Six weeks._

'Mikan, darling, you're _such_ a drama queen,' Sumire sighs, applying her mascara while staring into her compact mirror. 'Hotaru, do I have something in my eye?' Hotaru shrugs in response, looking down at her phone.

I stare at them in disbelief. 'Do you guys even care?!' I cry, slamming my hands down onto the table, earning a few dirty looks from the people around us. The two of them, albeit, didn't even bat an eye. Resting my head in my palms and shutting my eyes, I tried to stop internally screaming.

'Mikan, think about it. It isn't all so bad.' Sumire smiles sympathetically, patting my shoulder comfortingly. I bat her hand away angrily.

'You aren't the one being sent off to live with _Natsume Hyuuga_!' I whisper his name as my face contorts into a look of pure disgust.

'I wish I was!' Sumire exclaims, snapping her mirror shut and facing me with a look of annoyance. 'Every girl would _kill_ to be you right now, Mikan. Heck, they _will_ kill you when they found out you get to live with Natsu-'I quickly cover her mouth, fear rising inside of me. I know how crazy his fan-girls can be, and luckily almost every girl at school is one. In fact, I'm pretty sure only Hotaru and I are the only Natsume haters.

'Just avoid him,' Hotaru says, taking my crab salad off my tray. 'It won't be that hard.' Me and Sumire both raise our brows, and she shrugs once again. 'I'm lying. It will be hard. You'll be living with him. Shame.'

'Argh! I hate Natsume Hyuuga!' I yell, just as he walks right in with his other tall, annoying friends.

'Speak of the devil,' Sumire drools, dreamily gazing at him, as me and Hotaru gag at her lovesick state. Brows furrowed, I glare at him, and our eyes meet instantly. His crimson eyes narrow into slits, before he mouths, 'meet me outside in five'. I scoff.

As if, Natsume Hyuuga. As if!

-;-

Lunch passes, and I bid farewell to Hotaru and Sumire as I gloomily walk to my locker, after forgetting my maths text book again. I can't deal with another detention from Jin-Jin. He's the actual devil incarnate, after Natsume obviously.

Humming to myself, I skip down the hall towards our lockers.

'Oi,' a low voice scowls, and I roll my eyes, not even bothering to turn around. Why was he so annoying? Grabbing my text book, I try to speed-walk to maths, but a strong grip holds me back, pushing me into the lockers.

'Honestly, Hyuuga. Can you just leave me alone?!' I yell, already annoyed at his ugly face. That's a lie, by the way. I hate Natsume Hyuuga with all of my heart, but he is _not_ ugly. He's a literal Greek god, with his messy black hair, dark crimson eyes, sharp facial features, and that bloody smirk. Argh, it makes me hate him even more!

'I told you to meet me at lunch,' He shrugged, leaning back on one of the lockers, cigarette dangling from his lips. I crinkle my nose. He's such a tramp.

'I don't want to talk to you, Hyuuga,' I huff, exaggerating my face of disgust as he just scoffs. Taking a drag, he exhales the smoke right in my face, smirking as I swat away the foul fumes.

'God, Hyuuga! You are such a hobo,' I yell, covering my nose. He just rolls his eyes and mumbles something about me being too loud.

'Whatever. Listen, little girl. Since you asked your parents to stay with me because you are so obsessed with me-'

'What?!' I exclaim, interrupting him and earning an annoyed glare.

'I'm talking, loser. Anyway, since you're staying with me, I just want to tell you to not brag it around. I actually have a reputation, unlike you, and if people knew _you_ were staying at _mine_ … well, things would get ugly. Like you.' Ignoring his insult, I start to laugh. He looks way beyond pissed off, but I continue anyway.

'Seriously Hyuuga? 'I have a reputation to maintain?' I mimicked him, laughing loudly again. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead girl, but it's worth seeing Natsume get embarrassed.

'I am being serious, little girl,' he snarls, so lowly that my laughing dies off in my throat completely. 'If you don't follow what I say, I promise I'll make your life a living hell.' He threatens, and my eyes widen. He turns around, dropping his cigarette to the ground.

'Screw you, Hyuuga, and your scary threats,' I mutter, but he catches it anyway. He turns slightly, so I can see that infuriating yet insanely hot smirk, before lowly saying.

'You're late, loser. Jinno won't appreciate you being fifteen minutes late to his class now, will he?

 _Fifteen minutes._

I _am_ a dead girl, and I'm getting that detention for sure!

-;-

Pouting, I sit at my seat in English, waiting Ms. Yamada to come. Jin-Jin is honestly the worst person in the world. Not only did he give me a detention, he made me make up the time I lost, which made an awkward fifteen minutes of Jin-Jin staring at me angrily.

Worst teacher ever.

Ms. Yamada is always super late, so I was sure I didn't have another detention to go to after staying behind with Jin-Jin. I sigh, looking out the window drearily. The weather really represents my life recently. Gloomy, cold and rainy.

 _Oh crap._

I have to walk to Hyuugas in the hard, cold rain, and I know they live at quarter of an hour away from school when walking, in their big fancy mansion. Mrs Hyuuga said Natsume could give me a lift, but I'm certain she doesn't know the history between us. She probably thinks we're good friends or something. I sneak a glance at Hyuuga, who is sitting at the back with his loud friends making noise; laughing and shouting. Natsume's just got his feet up on the desk, looking bored. Who the hell does he think he is? Our eyes meet, and I turn quickly. Oh god. He's definitely going to make a remark about that. I hear a familiar scoff, and my face tinges with colour. Why aren't any of my friends in this class?!

'Oi. Little girl.' He smirks arrogantly. Oh god, here we go. People watch amusedly, since me and Hyuuga have been bickering since the seventh grade, and they enjoy watching our antics like it's a goddamn reality show.

'For someone who claims to hate me, you seem to want my attention a lot,' I hum, earning a few laughs and Natsumes eyes to turn into slits.

'I wasn't the one staring, little girl. I know I'm beautiful, but lay off, would you? It's a bit creepy.' He smirks again, with more laughs echoing the room.

'Surely you and your big head would get used to it, no? And anyway, don't hype yourself up. I was merely wondering who would give me a lift home in this rain,' I grin evilly, but Hyuugas glare makes me wish I never said anything at all.

Nobody laughed, everyone just looked curious. Hyuugas death glare fades, and is covered by a mere smirk.

'Despite your desperateness, Mikan, I don't do virgins.' My face flamed, and people were not only laughing, but gasping as if they were thinking that's what I was suggesting! Inhaling, I kept my cool, returning the mocking look he gave me.

'Really? I thought you fucked anything that moves,' I smiled smugly and he just rolled his eyes, putting his legs off the desk, and replacing it with his arms which cupped his face mockingly.

'Well since you move, I guess that isn't true. I'd rather skin myself alive,' He snorts and I roll my eyes, just as Ms. Yamada walks in. I turn around, giving him the evils one last time, and he just winks, the smirk returning once again. God, I hate that boy!

-;-

I take one step into the detention room, and realise something. I shouldn't be here with these future criminals. Sighing, I nod my head politely to Misaki sensei, who looks completely bored out of his mind, and take a seat nearer to the back so I can sleep for the next hour. 10 minutes into the detention, I hear the door open, and look up out of curiosity. Natsume Hyuuga is standing there, smirking, and looking right at me.

Today must be my lucky day.

'Finally decided to show up to a detention Hyuuga?' Misaki sensei says, raising his brows at him. Natsume just shrugs, walking to the back, and taking a seat _right next to me._ Why can't I just die now?

'What do you want?' I groan, head resting on the desk.

'Who says I want anything little girl?' He retorts, and I make a face, turning my head so he can see. 'Very mature,' he adds, pulling out his phone.

'You could sit anywhere else, but no. You had to sit next to me. Why are you so obsessed with me Hyuuga?' I mock, and he rolls his eyes, ignoring me. Placing my head down on the desk, I close my eyes, one thing running through my mind: Natsume Hyuuga is an asshole.

'Oi,' a rough voice calls, nudging my arm. I groan, turning my head slightly. 'Detention is over loser,' He says again, this time pinching my nose hard.

'Ow! Hyuuga you bastard,' I pout, rubbing my nose. He just scoffs, picking up his bag and glaring at me.

'You're lucky I woke you up idiot. I should've just left you,' A small smile creeps on my face.

'Aw Hyuuga, you're too sweet,' I coo, and he sneers, disgusted at my remark.

'Shut up,' He scowls, walking out.

'Hey, wait!' I yell, quickly grabbing my things and running after him. He looks over his shoulder at me, annoyance flashing through his eyes.

'And you say I'm obsessed with you,' he huffs, pulling up his hood to shield him from the heavy downpour. I yank out my maths folder, covering my hair and dashing after him.

'Naaatsssuumeeeee,' I pout, blinking multiple times. He just raises his brows, pulling out his car keys. I out my hands together, balancing the folder on my head and closing my eyes tightly.

' _Please_ ,' I whimper, praying to god for once he'll not be an ass and listen. A smirk forms on his face.

'How desperate are you?' he hums, leaning down to match my height. I stare at him weirdly.

'Uh.. like really?' I say, and he lets out a chuckle.

'You don't sound so sure,' He smirks again, tilting his head slightly. I inhale. So he's playing tough. You can do this, Mikan.

'I am very sure Hyuuga. In fact, I'd do anything for a lift home,' I state clearly, tilting my head upwards to stare him in the eye. He raises his eyebrows.

'Anything, hm?' He snickers, and I gulp. What the hell was this boy suggesting?!

'Uhh, well-'

'Get down on your knees,' He simpers.

'When I said anything, I didn't mean that. You're gross Hyuuga,' I mutter, shaking my head.

'Ew, idiot, as if. Get on your fours and crawl back up to school, crawl back and I'll give a ride home,' He leans back on the hood of his car, and I glare at him angrily. Would it be worth it? School is only a two minute walk away, so, it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

'I'll be nice. I'll throw in my hoodie so you don't get all muddy,' he coos sarcastically, and I raise a brow.

'For real?' I ask, and he shrugs, pulling off his blazer, and yanking off his hoodie. His shirt lifts up, and I almost melt. Of course Natsume Hyuuga has delectable abs.

Wait _, what?!_

'Don't get too happy, loser. I'm just a great person, that's all,' He shrugs, ruffling his hair with his hand and throwing it at me. I quickly tug it on, unable to muffle my content sigh as it warms me up slightly.

'Tch. You're _so_ obsessed with me, loser.' I glare at him angrily.

'It's warm, okay?!'

'Whatever,' He smirks. 'You'll definitely get it muddy, so make sure it's washed and given to me at my house,' He says the last words bitterly, and I shrug, looking down. His hoodie reaches past my knees, so if I'm crawling it will get muddy. Luckily the Hyuugas are rich, so im sure they have a washing machine and tumble dryer.

'I'll wait here,' He says, slanting on the back of his car. I nod, giving him the peace sign, as he rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face. Also, Natsume looks _really_ good with wet hair.

-;-

Panting, I get up, dusting away the dirt covered hoodie. The rain was getting really heavy now. At least I get a lift home, though!

One problem, though: I can't see Natsumes car anywhere. Eyebrows furrowed, I start running down the street… just to see a black Mercedes speed away at green light. My phone pings, and I dig it out of my bag desperately.

 _One new message from unknown number:_

 _08084-678383: Naïve little girl._

Seriously, Hyuuga?!

Kill me now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey. This is an old story I had written back in 2011(?) and I ended up abandoning it on AO3, but I felt some real GA nostalgia, so I decided to make an account + post it here. I will try to update every few weeks and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you.**

 **-ABethel**

 **-08/08/17**


End file.
